lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Yantar(Lost Alpha)
|image =YantarLA.jpg |imagedesc = Yantar - but not as you remember it. |level = |factions = *Loners *Military *Duty *Ecologists *Bandits |locations = *Loner village *Bandit village *Duty boathouse |buildings = *Ecologist Bunker |leader = *Greben Duty |doctor = |technicians= *Father Diodor |merchants = *Sakharov |characters = |loot = *Snowflake *SSP-99M suit *TRs 301 *SEVA suit (Lost Groza) *OG-7v (5 off) |quests = |notes = }} : is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview *The Yantar of Lost Alpha bears little resemblance to the same location in the Base Game and far more to the cut level previously seen in Build 1935. *''Unlike'' that Build's level, however, the Yantar underground here does not in any way connect to X16. The whole X16 complex has been relocated to Lost Factory which does bear a striking similarity to the Base Game Yantar level. Locations Ecologists' Bunker *Located well to the north-west with a chain-link fence and a small Military company as defenders. *Both Sakharov and Kruglov are resident here. Loner village *Found to the east of the level and south of the entrance from Great Metal Factory. *There are only a few inhabitants here, with a larger group of Rookies defending the anomaly infested blockhouse to the north from the Bandit gang resident in the Motor pool to their north. *Technician status has been given to Father Diodor and he is located in the Loner village but also patrols the vicinity. If he gets out of his basement he is very likely to die in the first Blowout that hits the level. Bandit village *Very much a clone of Bloodsucker village with 6 to 8 Bandits and no Bloodsuckers. Duty boathouse *More similar to a railway station waiting room. *Duty have a local headquarters here which they patrol with a company of eight operatives. No technician. Useful for trading off surplus equipment. Radar Station * Located on the center of the map. * Hosts some big radioactive radars and a military outpost with 9 to 10 soldiers. Has two accessible lookout towers. * Part of the plotline has the oso hitman standing on top of the base ostensibly keeping an eye on the player. In early patches it was possible to kill and search his body, but in patch 1.3003 he appears to be 'immortal' and transports away from the area if this is attempted. Gameplay Notes *There are Blowout shelters within the level but they sometimes seem remote and difficult to reach. Traveling light is always an advantage. *There is no shelter within the Loner village which can result in Father Diodor being caught in a Blowout and removed from the game. Since he starts out locked behind a door trying to get out, with care he can be asked for repairs etc., without letting him out to wander to his death in a Blowout. *It is possible to gain surreptitious access to this level from Construction Site. Gallery loc_yantar_1.png|A rainy day loc_yantar_2.png loc_yantar_3.png Category:Lost Alpha Locations